Never Had a Doubt
by MuggleBeene
Summary: Scenes from the life of HR Boyd, son of Professor Muggle. It isn't easy being the son of the first Muggle to teach at Hogwarts, in more ways than one. Set after Professor Muggle: Year 2.
1. A Sorting  2019

Chapter 1: A Sorting (2019)

The crowd was beginning to gather at Platform 9 ¾. September had come quickly for some, but others felt that the day for departure to Hogwarts would never arrive. One of those who had thought that the calendar dates moved slower than a frozen flobberworm walked towards the platform, his parents and little sisters in tow. Hieronymus Boyd, eleven, was looking forward to finally being able to go to Hogwarts. After all, he'd been to the school for all of his life as his father taught Muggle Studies and was the Head of Hufflepuff house, but he'd never _really_ been there. Now it was his turn, no more waiting through Muggle primary school anymore.

"Mum, can I go find Hugo?"

Melody Boyd looked down at her son. His curly blonde hair and glasses reminded her how much he looked like his father, especially the pictures her mother-in-law showed her of when Hank was young. "Yes, but don't forget to come back before you get on the train."

He shot off through the crowd, weaving through people and almost knocking into a trolley before disappearing out of sight.

"Can I go with him, Mum?"

Melody shook her head at her oldest daughter. "Just stay with me, Virginia. He'll be back soon."

The dark-haired little girl didn't like the answer. "But I want to go see if Lucy's here. Molly's going to Hogwarts now so I know Lucy will be here to see her big sister get on the train. Please, Mum?"

"If Gin gets to go so do we." The small blonde girl holding Hank Boyd's hand looked up at her father.

"Yeah." The response was immediate from the strawberry-blonde girl holding Hank's other hand.

"Girls, do as your mother says." Hank looked at his daughters, watching the older one plead with her eyes to her mum while the twins looked ready to argue. "Minnie, Mione, there's too much going on right now. Just stay with us."

The twins left their father and huddled together just out of conversation range, their heads together in close conversation, trying to devise a plan that would let them leave with their big sister. Eventually a plan had been formulated as the Mione stepped up to her father.

"Dad, if you let us go with Gin we'll hold hands and be careful. An' we'll find Roxy and tell you what kind of stuff Uncle George has planned for this year."

Of course it was Mione who was the spokesman, Hank thought as he looked at his twins, both giving him the best puppy dog eye looks they could muster. He glanced over at his wife. "Mel, I think we know half of the people here. A few minutes?"

Melody rolled her eyes at her husband. The girls had him completely wrapped around their little fingers. "I suppose."

As his daughters began to leave Hank stopped them. "Ok, here's the rules. Hermione, Minerva, you hold Virginia's hands. If I don't see you back here in about ten minutes you'll be in big trouble. Got it?" All three of his daughters nodded emphatically, and then ran off.

"Are you ready for this, Hank? Having your son at school?"

Hank looked down at his wife, shrugged and smiled. "I guess. It'll be different, for sure, but that'll depend on where he's sorted for the most part. I'll see him occasionally, but he'll be involved with his new friends and school. I don't think he'll be taking Muggle Studies, I mean, after all he's been in the Muggle and Wizarding worlds all his life. Besides, he needs to be on his own, do his own thing."

"I suppose, but you will look out for him, won't you?"

"Mel, he'll need to make his own way. Can't give him preferential treatment. He'll probably have a hard enough time in the beginning as he's the son of a professor." Hank looked over at his wife and watched her play with a strand of her hair. He knew what that meant. "What is it that's really bothering you, Mel?"

She stopped twirling her hair in her hand and looked at her husband. "What house do you think he'll be sorted into? He knows so many kids in Gryffindor, and that would help him out, but…"

"You want him to be in Hufflepuff, like you. I know, but that would present some of its own problems, since I'm Head of House. Just let things happen, like Harry and Ginny did. That's worked out ok, hasn't it?"

Melody laughed. "Speaking of, here come the Potters now."

She waved to Ginny Potter, who reciprocated. A beaming Lily was at the head of the procession, and Albus, James and Harry followed behind trying to manage broomsticks and owls. Eventually the Potters stopped beside the Boyds and after the usual greetings Melody looked down to Lily.

"So, ready for your first year?"

Lily nodded her head emphatically. "Oh yes. I can't wait!"

Harry looked over to his sons, who were fidgeting. "Why don't you boys go find your friends? You can come back before the train leaves." James ran off immediately, and Albus walked off slowly through the crowd.

"Where are Hieronymus and the girls? Ginny looked to Melody.

Melody looked over to Hank, who smiled nervously. "Well, HR went to find Hugo, and somebody thought it was a good idea to let the girls go and see if they could find Roxy."

Hank laughed quietly. "They'll be fine, Mel. You know Harry's got security as tight as a drum around here."

Hank looked to Harry, who nodded. He was pretty sure that if the Head of the Auror Department was in attendance, security would be out in full force although invisible to the untrained eye. The comment about security did make Hank think, though, as _The Prophet _had been full of what many were considering a prelude to another war. Before he could think any more about that Hank saw his daughters at the far end of the station on their way back.

"See, Mel? They listened."

Hieronymus Robert Boyd, HR to most of his family and friends, sat in a compartment with his best friend Hugo. He'd been waiting for this day all of his life, and it was finally here; he was going to Hogwarts. Even the fact that he could do a little magic wasn't comforting for HR, though, as he was worried that he wouldn't be able to do the magic required in classes. Mum was a really good witch, but Dad? Dad could barely do any magic at all and could never do anything on purpose. Mum had been mad, but happy, when he turned Gin's hair purple one day when he was seven. She said it was proof that he was a wizard, and that he was going to go to Hogwarts. Dad had been really happy and had taken him out for a special treat, just the two of them. Gin hadn't been as happy as her parents, to say the least.

Hugo looked over to his friend who seemed to be staring through the wall. "Hey, are you asleep?"

"Nope, just thinking."

"Still worried you won't be able to do any magic?"

HR looked at his best friend. Hugo was a Weasley, one of the giant families of red-haired people that considered HR, his Mum, Dad and sisters as part of their family. Hugo was one of only two people that HR had told about his fear that he'd be like his Dad when it came to magic.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry; your Mum's a cracking witch. You'll be fine, mate."

Before HR could respond the door opened and the head of Albus Potter poked through. "Got room for two more?"

Hugo looked up at his cousin. "Sure."

Albus and Lily walked into the compartment, and Lily sat by Hugo. Immediately she began peppering Hugo with questions about what House he thought he'd be sorted into and all manner of things. Albus sat next to HR and took out a book.

"Thought you might like this, HR. Found it at Grimmauld in the library the other day." Albus handed HR a very old, large leather-bound book that smelled as if it hadn't been opened in years.

HR read the title aloud. "_The Mystical World of Wandlore_. Thanks, Al!"

After his visit to Ollivander's for his wand, HR had been obsessed with wands. He remembered his Dad telling him about when he got his wand, and how that had meant that his father wasn't a Muggle. HR had never been as nervous in his life when he went to Ollivander's; he hadn't slept the night before. On the second try he found a wand, surprising everyone including Mr. Ollivander. But instead of paying and leaving immediately, as most do, HR asked Ollivander a lot of questions until his parents had to pull him out of the shop. He'd told Al about his fascination with wands at the annual barbeque that the Potters have before school, but he'd never expected this. Now he had a book on wands.

"You're reading before we even get to school?" Hugo looked disgusted. "You're going to be in Ravenclaw with Rosie, I know it."

Lily shook her head. "Well, so what if he is? Ravenclaw's a nice house."

She looked over to HR and then he smiled quickly looked at his book. Lily always made him feel slightly nervous. When they were little it wasn't a big deal, but now? Ever since she'd been in the papers and magazines it made him feel weird. Mum had even put her in _Witch Weekly_ once, something about girls' fashion for pre-teen witches. He'd kept that issue stuck behind his books on Quidditch.

Hugo threw a paper wad over at Lily. "Well, I'm going to be in Gryffindor like my Mum, Dad and just about everyone else besides my stupid sister."

Al shook his head at Hugo. "Doesn't always work like that, does it?"

HR glanced up at Al. Another one of the famous Potters, but Al never acted like it was anything out of the ordinary. It was a surprise to everyone when Al was sorted into Hufflepuff, but Al seemed very happy there. Al would come over sometimes to HR's house and talked about Hufflepuff things with his Mum and Dad, but mostly he came over to raid his Dad's music and books. His Mum and Dad were even Albus' godparents, and though he didn't have a brother, let alone a big brother, sometimes HR liked to pretend that Al was his brother. After all, he and HR talked about things that he couldn't talk to his little sisters about. They talked about everything. Well, almost everything.

"I don't care which House I'm in. I'm just happy to finally get to go to Hogwarts." Lily looked over to her brother, who just nodded.

"Oh not again." They all looked to Hugo as he thumbed towards the door. "Lils, your fans are here."

Outside the window of the compartment doors stood a group of girls looking at Lily and waving paper and magazines. One dark-headed girl was elbowing her way to the front when Al stood up and walked over to the door.

"Girls, just go back to your compartments. She's not that big of a deal, trust me."

"Hey!" Lily looked to her older brother with a feigned look of shock.

"You aren't, Lils." Hugo smiled at her. "We all know how you can belch."

The dark-headed girl had finally made it to the front. "Well, if I can't have Lily's autograph can I have yours, Albus?"

"Me? Why would you want my autograph?"

"Because you're Harry and Ginny Potter's son!" She held out the paper to him.

"Trust me, it's nothing special. Clear off." Al shut the door, closed the shades and sat back down next to HR. "I don't know what they see in Lily, do you HR?"

HR paused, then shook his head and concentrated heavily on his new book.

HR and Hugo walked together into the Great Hall while Lily was still surrounded by first year girls, who had crowded around her the moment they stepped off the train. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity Headmaster Titus stood up, quieted the students and talked about the Sorting Hat. HR thought the Headmaster was very different than all of the times he had seen him before; usually it was at his house or in his Dad's office, and Titus always seemed to find a Chocolate Frog for him. That reminded HR that he needed to ask Hugo if he wanted to trade, as he had a lot of Sirius Blacks and he needed Hugo's Uncle Fred.

Hugo prodded HR in the arm. "Mate, wake up, it's your turn."

HR looked up to see his Godfather Neville holding the Sorting Hat, and then reminded himself to call him Professor Longbottom while at school.

"Hieronymus Boyd?" Headmaster Titus stood up at the podium and looked at him.

HR snuck a quick look at his Dad at the Professor's table, and after his Dad gave him a small nod he walked over to the stool. Professor Longbottom placed the hat over his head and it instantly became dark.

"_Well, what do we have here? A son of one of our Professors and the son of a Hufflepuff. Hmm…let me see. No, Slytherin is not for you. Ravenclaw, maybe…mind's there, but that doesn't seem like the right House. Gryffindor, then? Possibly…but I think I'd better make it…"_

HR waited and held his breath while the Sorting Hat said "_HUFFLEPUFF_" in a loud voice.

When the Sorting Hat was lifted HR looked up to his Dad, who smiled. With a feeling of complete relief HR ran over to join Al and his new housemates. He sat next to Al, who clapped him on the back.

"Never had a doubt, HR. Never had a doubt."

HR watched as Hugo, Lily and Molly Weasley were all sorted into Gryffindor. It was going to be hard having Hugo as a best friend now that he was in a different house, but now he really had Al as a big brother of sorts. After the feast he followed all of the other first year students to the Hogwarts kitchens, the route to the Hufflepuff common room and his new dormitory.

HR didn't really pay close attention because he already knew where the kitchen was; his Dad used to bring him down there all the time to talk to the house elves. He'd known Nonky and Neeker all of his life, especially as Nonky sometimes helped out at his house. When Virginia was still a baby he decided he was going to run away because he wanted a brother instead of a sister, and it was the Hogwarts kitchen that was his destination. He'd told his parents he was running away and was going to live with the house elves until he could go to Hogwarts. Dad had let him pack a little bag and Mum had given him some food and they let him walk out the door. He'd gotten lost and was almost ready to cry when Uncle Ron picked him up and took him home. When he was older he found out that his Mum had Floo'd Aunt Hermione and had Uncle Ron watch him.

HR was remembering his trips to the kitchens he almost didn't notice that the group of first year students was moving, and he was the last one to enter the Common room. He'd missed the instructions from the Prefect, so he followed some of the new Hufflepuff boys he'd seen sorted earlier that evening, dreading the next part. HR had really liked having his own room and this was the first time he was going to have to share a bedroom, something that had made him more nervous than the boat ride with Hagrid.

Eventually HR found himself in his new room with three other boys. They were busy talking amongst themselves when he walked in and found his trunk, so he started unpacking some of the things he would need right away.

"You don't have to go to class right now, you know." A brown-haired boy looked at him with something of a smile.

HR turned around to see the three boys looking at him. It was then he remembered Al's advice to above all get on friendly terms with your roommates, because if you didn't things would be hard. HR put his glasses down on the nightstand and sat on his bed. "Sorry, not sure what to do, exactly."

The boy who had addressed him earlier took the lead. "I'm Finn. Finn Waters. That's Parker Campbell." He pointed to the very tall boy with close-cropped brown hair, then over to a slightly chubby boy with black hair. "An' that's Jimmy Phillips. You're Professor Muggle's son, right?"

"Yeah, I'm HR."

"HR?" Jimmy was lying on his bed on his stomach, looking at his new roommate. "What's HR stand for?"

"Hieronymus Robert. I'm named after my Granddad who died in the war."

The tall boy, Parker. laughed. "I can see why you stick with HR. That's a mouthful."

"So, HR, what's your story?" Finn looked over at him. "You know everything about this school then? I saw you talking to some house elves when we were in the kitchens. An' we already know about your Dad, he's a little famous and all, as he's Professor Muggle." He paused for a minute. "Hey, you know the Potters, don't you?"

Parker let out a small whistle. "Can you introduce me to Lily Potter? She's cute."

"Hmmm…maybe." HR looked down and didn't meet Parker's eyes.

"And you know the Weasleys too, right?" Jimmy looked over at him. "You know George? My cousin works for him."

HR nodded. "Yeah, I know George and the Weasleys. See them all the time. Well, when I'm not in America over summers and stuff."

"America. Cool." Finn sat back on his bed. "Hey, you guys collect Chocolate Frog cards?"

Soon the boys sat on the floor in a circle, their Chocolate Frog cards in hand.

"Ok, HR, I'll give you two Sirius Blacks and a Minerva McGonagall."

HR looked over at Finn and shook his head. "I've got a ton of his. I don't need McGonagall, besides my sister was named after her. Minnie's annoying and McGonagall's portrait in my Dad's office at home talks to me all the time, especially about homework. I don't need any reminders. What else ya got?'

Finn shuffled through his cards. "Harry Potter, but everybody's got his. I swear I get one every other time. Hold on." After sorting a bit he pulled one out. "I've got this one; don't really know who she is. Lavender something."

"That's my aunt."

All the boys looked at HR.

Jimmy shook his head. "No way."

"Yeah," HR adjusted his glasses, "she's married to my Uncle Nate, Dad's brother. They live in Washington, D.C. She works for the AAB, the American Aurors now. She's my godmother."

Parker took the card from Finn's hand and began reading the back. "Merlin's pants, she got bit by a werewolf?"

"Yeah, at the Battle of Hogwarts. She's fine now, but she eats her meat kinda raw." HR looked over at his new friends, feeling somewhat better now. He didn't feel like the odd one out at all. "Anyone got a Fred Weasley?"

Later that night HR laid in bed and looked at the ceiling, thinking about his day. He'd made three new friends, finally got a Fred Weasley card and had been sorted into Hufflepuff like he'd wanted. Al would be around for him and would be able to help out. The only thing that hadn't gone as he hoped was that all of his other friends, especially Hugo, were now in the Gryffindor tower. Everything had gone pretty well, all things considered. He hadn't been teased about his Dad being Professor Muggle…and then HR remembered that he'd promised to write his Mum and let her know what house he'd been sorted into, but he'd forgotten.

HR leaned over and put on his glasses, then took out his wand. He still loved to look at it, twelve inches long, oak with a hippogriff feather core. It sat in his hand for a long time before he decided to try it.

"_Lumos_."

A very faint light shone from the tip of the wand, and he sat it down on his nightstand and hastily scribbled a note to his mother.

_Mum,_

_I'm in Hufflepuff! Dad looked happy and Al told me he never had a doubt. My roommates are Finn Waters, Parker Campbell and Jimmy Phillips. Jimmy said that Dad used to teach his cousin Poesy. I think it's the same Poesy who works with Uncle George._

_Hugo, Molly and Lily are all in Gryffindor. Lily had a bunch of girls try to get her autograph on the train but Al made them go away. Guess what? I finally got a Fred Weasley card. I also got one of Aunt Lavender. I didn't know those were out yet._

_Tell my stupid sisters hello and not to touch anything in my room._

_HR_


	2. Vacation and Return 2022

Chapter 2: Vacation and Return (2022)

HR sat in the kitchen of his Grandparents' condo in Florida with a cup of tea in front of him. The summer sun streamed in through the windows of the little breakfast nook, and a cool breeze came in through the partially opened windows. His Gran had already fixed a large breakfast, and they had tried to wait for his Grandpa to wake up, but since that didn't seem likely to happen anytime soon they had decided to just go ahead and eat.

"So HR, tell me what you and your sisters have been doing. I get your letters, but it's so much nicer in person."

"Well, Gran, I'm going into my fourth year at Hogwarts. Gin's going to be in her second year. School's pretty good, I'm getting pretty good grades in Herbology, Charms and History of Magic, but DADA is pretty hard. Professor Farnsworth is tough."

"DADA is Defense Against the Dark Arts, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'm ok at it, but Hugo is awesome. He's going to be an Auror like his dad."

Karen Boyd nodded at her grandson. She remembered meeting Hugo and several of the children's friends when she and Tom had visited last Christmas. They had attended a dinner party at Harry Potter's house and she'd thoroughly enjoyed herself. It had been hard to think of James Potter as a very athletic young man, as it had seemed like only yesterday that she and Molly Weasley had changed his diapers. It was at the dinner party that she'd met the youngest Potter, Lily, and she'd noticed how HR watched Lily out of the corner of his eye. She knew that look; after all, she'd raised three boys.

"And how is Lily?"

HR took a sip of tea and didn't look up. "She's fine, I guess. I don't really talk to her much at school. We don't really have the same friends."

"What do you mean?"

"She's in the popular group, Gran. She's the most popular girl in school. I mean, she's in Mum's magazine every now and then for some girly clothes thing."

Karen saw the way his face looked and decided to change the topic. "And how is _Witch Weekly_ doing these days?"

HR shrugged. "Ok, I guess. Sometimes when Mum gets mad she says she should stop being editor and go back to working with the Harpies, but she'll never do it."

"Is there any left?"

HR watched his Grandpa Tom sit down slowly at the table. "Sure, Grandpa."

Karen touched her husband on his arm. "HR was just telling me about school and his friends."

"What about a girlfriend?" Tom smiled at his grandson. "Or are you still playing the field?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, Grandpa. I went with Parker's little sister to a dance, but that was just so she could go."

Karen gave her husband a quick look and he understood. "So, HR, what about your sisters? What are they up to?"

HR's shoulders eased and he leaned back in his chair. "Well, Gin's been painting and drawing everything as usual; Mione and Minnie are just bored because they can't go to Hogwarts this year. They've been in trouble at school a lot 'cause they can't really control their magic yet. Mione got in so much trouble last year that Mum had to go to talk with her teacher. Mum's thinking she may have to send them to The Burrow an' have Molly Weasley teach them until they can go to Hogwarts. Either that or they send her to Aunt Lavinia's school, the one for little magical kids."

Karen smiled and shook her head. "If anyone could help tame the twins, I'd put my money on Molly."

Hank looked at his Gran and nodded. "Mum wanted to send the twins to Aunt Lavinia's but Dad wanted them to go to Muggle school. I think Mione's going to get them kicked out if she keeps it up this year."

Karen then stopped and snapped her fingers. "I just remembered. HR, your Uncle Nate and Aunt Lavender will be coming down for supper later this week. I must say, it is so much easier to have them apparate here than drive. Nate says they have a surprise, but he won't tell me anything."

The news made HR happy, as Uncle Nate was his favorite relative. He'd let HR drive a Porsche in the parking lot of the high school last year, something they both decided not to tell his parents. Maybe this year he'd let HR drive on the roads.

"HR, could you get the paper for your old Grandfather?" Tom looked over at HR, then down at his wand.

"Sorry, Grandpa." HR picked up his wand and looked at it. "Can't use magic outside of Hogwarts until I'm seventeen." HR walked over to the counter, picked up the paper and tossed it towards his grandfather.

After the paper landed in front of him Tom looked over at his wife. "What? I'm an old man."

The week in Florida went by quickly, as HR found himself enjoying the Muggle world with his grandparents, especially fishing with his grandfather. It was a week later, the day that Nate and Lavender were to come over, that found HR out in his grandparents' fenced-in garden looking at their trees. He was wondering what kind of wand an orange tree would make when he heard the familiar POP of apparition. His Uncle and Aunt were there, but his Aunt was holding something in her arms.

"Uncle Nate! Aunt Lavender!"

"Hey boyo, how are you?" Nate walked over and gave him a hug. "Dude, you are getting tall. Definitely didn't get that from your dad. How tall are you now?"

"Five foot nine. I might get taller than you."

Nate laughed at his nephew. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Hi there, Hieronymus." Aunt Lavender gave him a one armed hug and a kiss.

HR made a small expression of irritation, only his Mum, Grandmum Bramble and Lavender ever called him that. The bundle in her arms began to squirm and HR thought he heard a baby. "Is that what I think it is?"

Lavender nodded. "Say hello to your new cousin Claire."

"I thought I heard your voices." Karen looked out and then stopped short. "A baby? Oh my goodness gracious! Lavender I didn't even know you were pregnant!" She hurried over and Lavender moved the light blankets to show a very small little girl with bright blue eyes.

"I've never been pregnant, Karen. We've adopted her."

Nate gently touched the baby's head. "Come on, let's go inside Mom. We'll fill you in."

After introducing baby Claire to her grandfather everyone ended up in the crowded little living room, with Karen and Lavender on the couch with the baby. HR knew his Gran couldn't wait, so he decided to break the ice for her.

"So you guys adopted her? How'd that happen?'

Nate looked over at Lavender, and she nodded, and Nate leaned in closer. "HR, I don't know how much you've been following the news in the Wizarding World, but some bad things have been happening lately. You know from school and Harry and your folks how the dark wizards tried to take over in England, right? And you've heard the stories about what happened in Virginia when your Uncle Ted got married, not to mention when your Mom and Dad got married. It's kind of like that, but this time it isn't just happening in England. It's all over the world, but it's been really bad in the northern UMS, Switzerland and Italy. Its open war in Switzerland and we're all afraid it could spread to even more countries. There's been a lot of fighting going on, and it seems like it just keeps getting worse. Lavender was on special assignment in Switzerland, working with their AAB or Aurors or whatever they're called, and she found Claire."

HR looked at his Gran, and her face looked worried. Before he could say anything Lavender took over for Nate.

"We'd been called in as advisors as we've had some experience with the Knights of the Wand and the WLF, and we came across a house that had just been attacked. Claire's father was a wizard but her mother was a Muggle, so they killed them both. We fought them off and they disappeared, leaving Claire upstairs in her crib. We took her back with us and she was in the orphanage with all of the other kids. Nate and I had decided that we weren't going to have children because of, well, my condition, but I couldn't leave her there."

"So we started the paperwork a month or so ago." Nate looked at his mother, who was almost ready to cry. "And we brought her home from Switzerland yesterday. Her name is now Claire Angelique Boyd. How about a picture with your new granddaughter, Mom?"

Once photos, both Magical and Muggle, had been taken of everyone with the new baby, HR found himself in the kitchen with his Uncle Nate looking in the fridge for a snack. After deciding on ham sandwiches, cheese and crackers, crisps and dip they sat at the kitchen table. HR had hoped to get some time alone with his uncle, and it seemed like a good time as Lavender and his grandparents were busy with Claire.

"Um, Uncle Nate, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's on your mind, squirt?"

HR took a deep breath. "I need some help. You've had a lot of girlfriends, right?"

Nate laughed. "Has your Dad been telling stories about me? I wasn't that bad, trust me."

"Not really. He just said that you had more girlfriends that he had."

"Well, that's true. So what's up?"

HR took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "There's a girl that I really like, but I don't think she really knows that I exist. Well, that's not it, I've known her all my life, but she's the most popular girl in school. I'm not in that crowd."

"Take after your Dad on that one." Nate took a drink of sweet tea and looked at his nephew. "This isn't a conversation you can have with your old man, is it? Ok, I'll tell you what I think, but you have to know my experience is a little bit different than yours. I was in the popular crowd, and to be honest it's not all it's cracked up to be. I spent most of high school worried that I didn't have the right clothes, the right girlfriend, and the right car. Took me a lot of time and a lot of girlfriends to figure out that it doesn't matter if you're popular, what matters is that you're a good person. Look at Lavender. She met me when I was still trying to be the popular guy even though high school was over for a long time. I flirted with every woman and had a lot of girlfriends, but they never lasted very long. It wasn't until I started writing letters to Lavender that I realized I didn't have to be popular, I didn't have to be _that_ guy, I just had to be me. All the stuff that the women I dated thought was cool didn't matter to Lavender because she had no idea what half of that stuff was." Nate took another drink of sweet tea. "What I'm trying to say is something I know you've heard before, but that doesn't mean it's easy. Just be yourself. Don't try to be someone you think this girl will like, because if she likes you it needs to be because she likes you, not the person you're pretending to be."

HR sighed. "But how will that help me? I really don't think she knows who I am. We see each other at school and we go to dinner at her house sometimes, but she's famous, Nate. I'm nobody."

"Famous? Just who is this girl, anyway?"

"Lily Potter." HR looked down at his uneaten sandwich and pushed the plate away.

"Oh boy, kid, you don't mess around. I saw her in the back to school edition of your Mom's magazine. She's cute."

"Who's cute?" Lavender sat down at the table, reached over and took a bite out of Nate's sandwich.

HR looked with fear at his uncle, who winked. Nate kissed his wife on the cheek. "You are, honey."

Lavender, Nate and baby Claire were almost ready to leave as HR watched as his Gran take Claire again, making Nate and Lavender promise to visit again soon. When Grandpa Ted went over to hold the baby again Lavender walked over to HR with something in her hand.

"Hieronymus, can you do a favor for me?"

"Sure thing, Aunt Lavender. What do you need?"

She handed him a letter with a large red wax seal. "I need you to give this to Harry Potter. Don't send it by owl. I need you to give this to him personally. You're still planning on going home tomorrow, right?"

HR nodded.

"Good. This is very important. I've owled your Mum and she's going to have an Auror come and take you home. Yes, I know you're a fourth year now, but this is important, you need to be very careful now. You're old enough to know what's happening, and we didn't say too much because we didn't want to scare your grandparents, but things are worse than what we said earlier."

Lavender looked over her shoulder at her in-laws.

"We don't have enough time for me to explain. Just take that to Harry Potter as soon as you get home. Remember, nobody else but him, ok?"

HR nodded and Lavender hugged him. "You're a good kid, even if you are a Hufflepuff."

HR arrived back in rain of London with Seamus Finnegan not too far from Diagon Alley. He walked with the Auror, who was not much taller than he was, through the crowd of umbrellas until they reached Grimmauld Place. All through the trip he hadn't been able to get anything out of the Auror except that the security levels had been raised for everyone, especially those who had Muggle relatives. Only when Ginny Potter opened the door did Seamus seem to relax.

"HR? Seamus? This is a pleasant surprise. Won't you come in?"

Seamus shook his head, waved, then apparated away, leaving HR standing alone on the doorstep. HR walked in and made some small talk with Ginny, but she told him that Al was somewhere in the house and left him to his own devices. After all, HR was over at Grimmauld often enough that Ginny seemed to treat him like one of her own children.

It wasn't until HR made it into the living room that he realized he was really nervous. He couldn't decide if it was the letter or the possibility of seeing Lily that was making him feel that way, but one look on the sofa decided that instantly. Lily Potter was snuggled into the arms of her boyfriend Graham Kent, a fifth year Gryffindor. Graham was one of the popular crowd, a Chaser on the Gryffindor team and had what the girls in HR's year said was "perfect hair."

"Oh. Sorry." HR felt his face become warm and looked away as quickly as possible.

HR looked down at the floor the whole way into the kitchen. His heart was beating fast and his stomach seemed to be doing flips. He needed a drink of water. It was after filling a glass and turning off the tap that he realized he wasn't alone.

"Good thing you know where everything is, mate." Al Potter sat at the kitchen table eating a sandwich.

"Al! Your Mum said you were here. How long have you been back?"

"Yesterday. Ireland's nice, but it's good to be back home."

"Guess you're going to be famous now, huh?" HR sat down next to his good friend gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, funny, whatever. It was an acting job, even though I had to pretend to be Dad. That was weird. So what brings you by at this hour? It's kind of late. Not that I care, you know. Just not like you."

"I have something for your Dad. My Aunt Lavender sent it with me, and I have to give it to him personally."

"Damn, that's weird. Well, he's up in his study. Stop back before you leave, ok?"

"Sure, Al. Back in a few."

HR looked in to the study to see Harry sitting at his desk, reading over one of a giant stack of parchment that sat on the right side of the desk. He knocked quietly, and when Harry didn't respond he knocked harder.

Harry looked up. "HR? I didn't know you were here. Are your parents downstairs?"

"No, they're in Stintborough. I just got back from Florida."

"Oh. Well, what can I do for you?"

HR walked in and handed Harry the letter. "My Aunt Lavender said to hand deliver this. I don't know what it is, but I know it can't be good. She and Mum had Seamus Finnegan bring me back from Gran and Grandpa's house. Oh, and Lavender and my Uncle Nate adopted a little girl. But I think that you should probably read that." HR started to head for the door. "I'll see you later, Harry."

"Hold up a second, HR. Why don't you have a seat?" Harry motioned to the big brown leather chair.

HR sat down quickly. He knew this really couldn't be good.

"HR, I believe you know your history. Al says you're the top of your year in History of Magic, so you'll understand what this means. You know what things were like when Voldemort came to power, right? Well, it's starting to be like that again, but this time there isn't one dark wizard who's trying to take over, it's a lot of different groups who have the same goal. They want to get rid of all the Muggles forever, and instead of a single group like the Death Eaters they're forming armies. Now, I know you're wondering why I'm telling you this, but I feel like you should know. Even though your Dad is technically a wizard the rest of his family are Muggles. You're old enough to know what's going on, and it's been going on for longer than a lot of people realize."

"Wow." HR sat back in the chair. "Are my Gran and Grandpa going to be ok?"

"Yes, they'll be fine. The AAB has them on their list for protection, and your Aunt Lavender would never let anything happen if she could help it. But even then, we need to be remember, constant vigilance."

"Isn't that what Mad-Eye Moody used to say?" HR saw a look of surprise on Harry's face.

"Al wasn't lying, you know your history. What you need to remember is that you have to realize who you are and what's going on. I know it may sound dumb after what I've just told you, but you need to study as hard as you can while you're at Hogwarts. You need to know those things. Trust me, it'll be important later." Harry looked down at the letter on his desk. "Please talk to your parents about what we've discussed tonight; I know they'll want to explain some things that I've left out. Now if you'll excuse me I need to read this letter."

HR got up and walked to the door. "Thanks, Harry."

"Sure thing. Make sure to talk to Ginny on your way out or she'll be up here the second you leave."

HR made his way downstairs to the kitchen and found Ginny and Al sitting there with a cup of tea.

"HR, would you like to join us?" Ginny looked over to HR with a kind face.

"Sure, that'd be great." HR sat down next to Albus. He'd always felt very comfortable at Grimmauld Place, and Ginny, along with Hermione Weasley, were like extra mothers to him, not to mention his godmother Hannah Longbottom. "Can't stay long, though, I still haven't seen Mum and Dad yet."

"You haven't?" Ginny looked over at HR while she levitated another cup and saucer over to the table. "Why not?"

"I had to hand deliver a letter to Harry from my Aunt Lavender." HR looked over at Al who mouthed "one, two, three…"

"Well," Ginny said as she got up from the table, "I'd better go see about that letter. Tell your parents hello for me."

After Ginny left Al looked over at HR, "So Dad gave you his impending doom talk, did he?"

"Yeah, and Lavender did the same. What do you think, Al? Are we going to have a war?"

"Dunno, HR. Sure sounds like it. Dad's pushing me to keep on with DADA this year, but I don't want to. It's not like Hogwarts has acting OWL or NEWTS. The only thing we've got is the Theater Club your Dad and Mike Greene put together."

"Yeah, or anything about wandmaking. But Al, this sounds bad. It's like the Voldemort years, but everywhere."

Al ran his hand through his hair. "We'll see. You're the history guy. I still haven't told Mum you got me through that class. I know this may sound weird, but I really don't want to go back this year. There's a Performing Arts school in Ireland that a lot of the people I know are going to, but I think Mum would go spare if I went there instead of Hogwarts." Al spun a spoon around on the table with his fingers for a while. "Oh well, we've got another month or so left before we have to go back. What are you going to do? Tell your folks about Ollivander's offer?"

"That I can work in his shop? Not yet, I don't want to freak them out. Maybe I'll tell them tomorrow after I show them the pictures of the baby that Nate and Lavender adopted."

"Really? Wow. That's cool. Boy or girl?'

"Girl." HR laughed. "I'm surrounded by girls, Al."

"But not the one you want, right?" Al looked over to HR, who blushed. "Don't worry, I haven't said a word. I promise."

HR looked at his teacup intently. Finally, after a long pause he looked over at Al. "Is he still here?"

Al made a face and shook his head. "Nah, he took off not too long after you got here. I don't like him, he seems a bit dodgy to me. He's really, really polite to Mum and Dad but I think he's said about ten words to me the whole time Lils has brought him over. James scared the hell out of him, so at least we've got that going for us."

"What did James do?'

"Told him that he'd do a full bodybind on him, take him on his broom, fly to the top of Puddlemere United's pitch and shove him off if he ever did anything to his little sister. That was a good one."

"Do you think James would do it?"

Al laughed heartily. "Oh yeah. He also sat around one night with his Beater's bat while Graham was over. Don't get a professional Quidditch player angry. Plus, you know James' temper."

HR got up quickly from the table. "Well, I'd better go see Mum and Dad now. Owl me later if you want to go to Diagon Alley."

"Will do, see you, mate."

* * *

A/N: I'm having difficulty with the paragraph breaks, specifically the white space breaks, so I've inserted the annoying asterisk dividers. Sorry.


	3. Witness Will Answer the Question 2023

Chapter 3: The Witness Will Answer the Question (2023)

HR Boyd walked into the Great Hall with his friends Hugo Weasley and Parker Campbell, happy that this year he was visibly taller than both of them. The summer between his fifth and sixth years had gone well; he'd grown considerably, up to six feet tall and he'd spend the majority of his time away from school at Ollivander's. He'd even helped some first year students buy their wands under the watchful eye of Mr. Ollivander. He'd actually gone on a date or two, doubling with Hugo and his girlfriend a couple of times. Nothing had happened, really, but he wasn't too disappointed. His grades on his O.W.L. exams had been better than he was expecting, O's in Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration, and his Mum and Dad had taken him out for a special celebration.

After waving at his sister Gin over at the Slytherin table HR said goodbye to Hugo and sat with Parker at the Hufflepuff table; this year he was looking forward to the Sorting as his little sisters would finally be coming to Hogwarts. The twins had been impossible all summer when he was home until he threatened to tell Al Potter that they both had pictures of him under their pillows.

"Wanna bet on the houses?" Parker held up two gnuts.

"Sure, why not." HR pulled two gnuts out of his pocket and put them on the table. "Minnie's coming to Hufflepuff and Mione's going to Gryffindor."

Parker shook his head. "After all the time I've spent at your place I think I know your little sisters better than you do, mate. Mione's going to Hufflepuff and Minnie's joining Gin in Slytherin."

Luckily Headmaster Longbottom was going in alphabetical order so they didn't have to wait long. Deputy Headmaster Petal Farnsworth held the Sorting Hat as they watched the first few kids sorted, most going to Gryffindor.

"Typical Gryffies." Parker shook his head. "Hey, I think it's time. Wanna change your mind?"

HR shook his head. "How about you?"

"Nope."

Headmaster Longbottom's voice rang through the Great Hall "Hermione Boyd."

HR watched his sister, her blonde hair in some weird hairstyle, sit on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and almost immediately it said "_GRYFFINDOR_."

HR looked up at his Dad at the Professor's table, and when he caught his eye his Dad just smiled.

"Damn, you won that one." Parker laughed and handed HR a gnut. "Best I can do is break even."

"Minerva Boyd."

Headmaster Longbottom's voice echoed across the room as HR saw Minnie sit down on the stool. When the Sorting Hat was placed on her head her strawberry-blonde ponytail could still be seen sticking out of the bottom of the hat. This time, though, the hat was taking it's time, until finally it said "_RAVENCLAW_."

"Well, at least I only lost one gnut." Parker looked over at HR, and then his eyes went a bit wide. "Your family has a kid in every house. I don't know if that's ever happened. Come on, Mr. History, has it?"

HR shrugged. "I dunno, Parker. It'll sure make Quidditch matches interesting. What'll Mum do?"

HR was enjoying not having as many classes now that he was in his sixth year, so he took his time with breakfast. He sat with a cup of tea and _The Daily Prophet_, reading over the latest in what was increasingly bad news. The UK was now actively recruiting witches and wizards for the first ever Wizarding Army, Africa was a complete mess and Alaska in the UMS had been completely overrun by the WLF. He turned the page to see an article about how the WLF, now the overriding group and name for all the anti-Muggle wizards worldwide, was using Voldemort as a martyr figure for their cause.

Before HR could close the paper in disgust he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see a first year Slytherin boy. The boy pointed towards the Slytherin table, where HR saw Gin looking at him. Gin had her arm around a little girl who he guessed to be a first year, and the girl looked as if she was crying, and when he caught his sister's eye she mouthed "Come over here."

HR folded his paper, put it under his arm and made his way over to the Slytherin table. He knelt down by the little girl and looked at his sister.

"What's wrong, Gin?"

"She's lost her wand, HR, and she doesn't remember what kind it is."

"I might be able to help." He put his hand on the little girl's arm and said in a quiet voice, "Can you look at me?"

Sniffling, the little girl turned from Gin and looked at HR with big, tear-filled brown eyes.

"Lacey, right?" HR looked to her and she nodded. "I remember you. Ash, ten and a half inches long, um…unicorn hair core. Yeah, that's it. Right?"

Lacey's eyes grew large and her sobs lessened. She nodded quietly at HR.

"Thanks, bro. I think we can take it from here." Gin mouthed "thank you" to her brother, and he smiled and walked back to the Hufflepuff table, thinking that Mr. Ollivander would be proud of him.

A few hours after helping his oldest sister, HR found himself out by the lake reading a book on wandlore that Ollivander had lent him over summer. He knew that he should be studying Transfiguration, the hardest of his classes, but he couldn't help himself. Ollivander had alluded to a job after he'd finished Hogwarts, a permanent job.

His talk with his Dad about his future had meandered all over the place, as his Mum wanted him to take a position in the Ministry of Magic, but his Dad had simply asked HR what he wanted to do. HR had talked about some things he was sort of interested in, he had even talked about teaching History of Magic, but his Dad had just sat there until he'd run out of things to say. That was when his father looked at him and asked him what he really wanted to do, and HR had realized that his Dad wasn't talking to him like a son, he was talking to him like an adult. When HR told him that he wanted to be a wandmaker, his Dad simply smiled at him and told him that it was a good profession, as witches and wizards would always need wands. Dad had said that he would talk to his Mum and not to worry about it.

While reading a very technical passage about core insertion HR heard some raised voices by the big tree. He turned back to reading, but then when he recognized one of the voices he dropped his book on the grass, pulled out his wand and walked towards the sound of two people fighting.

"So what if I was in Honeydukes with Miranda Lamec? You were off doing some photo shoot thing for weeks."

"But you're my boyfriend! I had to hear from Molly that you're on a date with another girl? And what about Penny Rustin and Samantha Vistby?"

HR shook his head. He was sure about the voices, Lily and Graham.

"Lily, I never said that we were exclusive."

"What? We've been together for two years and you don't think we're exclusive? Are you mental?"

"You're the one who's mental, Lily. You think just because you're a Potter you can do whatever you want. It doesn't work that way. Besides, I'm tired of all of your crap. All you do is go on and on about your famous family. Please. You Potters are boring glory hounds living off what your father did years ago."

HR moved closer until finally he was hidden directly behind the big tree. Graham was seriously making him angry.

"I never go on and on about my family. So what if they're famous? I thought you didn't care about that?"

Lily's voice was strained now, and HR could hear her sadness and confusion.

"Lily, you don't get it. I only went out with you because you're famous. But it's not worth the bother, trust me."

HR could feel himself getting angry, and he couldn't help himself. He poked his head out from behind the tree to see Lily and Graham both in extreme states of anger.

Lily stepped up and came closer to Graham. "You! I don't want even want to see your face anymore! When I tell James…"

Graham's hand hit Lily's face. "You tell that arse of a brother anything and you'll get more of the same!"

That was enough for HR. He stepped out from behind the tree and in a glance took in Lily crying, her hands holding her face where Graham had slapped her. "Leave her alone, Graham."

The seventh year Gryffindor looked at him with contempt. "Oh, now Mr. Meek and Mild Hufflepuff is going to beat me? I'm so scared. Go run off and tell your Daddy, Muggle boy."

HR put his wand in his pocket. "You're not worth magic, Graham. I'm a Muggle, am I? Well, let me show you how this works for Muggles."

Before Graham could get his wand out HR was on him, opening with a straight right fist to the nose, then a knee to the midsection. Graham tried to punch HR, but his blow was caught by HR and turned against him by a series of complicated moves resulting in, among other things, an elbow to face, causing Graham's nose to break. After Graham had sunk to his knees HR looked at him with venom he had never known before.

"If you ever and I mean _ever_ touch her again you'll get it worse. Remember that."

HR began to walk back to Lily, but suddenly he turned back around and punched Graham as hard as he could in the head. With Graham whimpering on the ground HR turned and walked over to Lily, took her hand and led her away, back up towards the castle, his book forgotten by the side of the lake.

Neville Longbottom sat at his desk, looking at the defiant face of his godson. He wanted to be Uncle Neville, but he couldn't. Usually punishments were handled by the House Heads, but since HR was Hank's son this was a little complicated. HR had already told Neville everything, including his reason for the fight, but Neville couldn't let it go unpunished. Even though HR was one of his favorite students, one of the few who were actually going to take the Herbology N.E.W.T., this wasn't something he could easily overlook.

"I'll have to write your Mum about this, HR."

"I understand, sir. I'll write it myself."

Neville shook his head. _The Sorting Hat really got this one right, just like a badger, fierce when roused, indeed_. "That won't be necessary. I think Hogsmeade trips are out of the question for you this term. You'll do your detentions this month with Hagrid. I think we'll start with every night this week and see about things after that. And HR? If I hear of anything else happening to Graham it won't go well, do you understand?

HR nodded, his face still defiant.

"All right, then. Dismissed"

After HR walked out of his office Neville looked over to the portrait of Minerva McGonagall. "Do you think I was too hard on him? After all, he was protecting Lily."

Minerva stoked her tabby cat and smiled. "No, Neville, I think you were very appropriate. As for Mr. Kent, I believe a nice letter to his parents and a great deal of time with Argus might do him good. For starters, that is, until we can think of something better."

HR walked through the castle without looking at anybody, oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the other students until he found his way blocked by two small girls. He tried to move to the side to get past them but they stepped in front of him, blocking his way. It was only after being blocked a second time that he realized the girls in front of him were his sisters.

"Not in the mood, girls."

Mione stood in front of her brother, her hands on her hips, looking like their Mum. "I saw Lily come into the common room. We could tell she'd been crying, and she didn't want to but she told us what happened. I'm glad you did it, Graham's an arse."

That made HR smile. "You've been listening to Dad too much."

"Well, its true, HR. He is an arse." Minnie looked up at her much taller brother. "Mione found me as soon as she made sure Lily was ok. We heard you were in Uncle Neville's office. Are you in a lot of trouble?"

"Yeah, I guess." HR looked down at his little cursing sisters. "He's writing Mum and I've got detention for a month with Hagrid. And no Hogsmeade."

"We're going to owl Mum. Can we borrow Apollo?"

"Sure, you can borrow my owl. Can I go now, girls?"

Mione looked over at Minnie, then to her brother. "Lily wants to talk to you first. She's in the kitchen."

HR nodded, turned and walked the other way, leaving his sisters alone in the hallway.

Minnie looked over at her sister. "Think he's in love with her?"

Mione laughed. "Totally."

When HR reached the kitchen he saw Lily sitting at a small table with a cup of tea and some sweets. Nonky was standing next to her, wringing his hands together.

"It's good that Master Hieronymus was there, Mistress Lily. He's always talked about you, he has, ever since he was little."

Before Lily could respond Nonky saw HR standing in the doorway and left the room hurriedly, causing Lily to look over her shoulder. She gave him a small, weak smile and patted the chair next to her.

HR sat down and looked at Lily, holding her face in his hand. "That bastard left a mark. Let me fix it." He took out his wand and with a quick _episkey_ spell Lily's face returned to normal.

"Thank you, HR. For everything."

"It's ok, Lily. I still don't know why you ever went out with him."

"I'm wondering the same thing now." She looked up at HR, someone she'd known for her entire life, for what seemed like the first time. He'd always been around her house, her family, especially Al, but now she saw him differently. "Did you get in a lot of trouble?"

"Doesn't matter." HR looked over to her. "It was worth it."

Without saying anything Nonky brought over a cup of tea for HR and sat it on the table and then walked away silently. The house elf watched as the boy and girl sat together, drinking tea and occasionally nibbling on Neeker's sweets. For the next half-hour he sat on a small stool in the corner as they talked quietly until eventually they stood up from the table. HR was so much taller than Lily, but when they walked away from the kitchen holding hands Nonky thought it looked just right.

HR sat at the Hufflepuff table the next morning and focused on his breakfast and the previous day's _Prophet_, oblivious to the glares and admiring looks from his schoolmates.

"Mate, you're the big news." Finn Waters sat down next to HR and clapped him on the back. "Why didn't you tell us anything last night? Graham had to go to the hospital wing and get his nose fixed? How'd you learn to do that?"

HR shrugged and turned a page of the paper. "My Aunt Lavender. Part of the AAB training. She taught me one summer."

"Can you teach me?"

HR looked over his shoulder to see Hugo Weasley standing behind him. Before he could answer Hugo sat down in the empty spot next to HR.

"Yeah, I know, I'm at the Hufflepuff table. So what." Hugo looked over at HR. "Glad you did it. I can't stand Graham; I just wish I didn't have to be on the Quidditch team with him."

"Like you'd stop playing Keeper." HR smiled at his best friend.

"Wow, we haven't seen one of those in ages." Parker, across the table from HR, looked over to Finn. "He actually smiled! Can you believe it?"

"Sod off, y'all."

"Nice, complete mix of your Mum and Dad." Hugo laughed. "How bad did you get it?'

"Not bad, detention with Hagrid for a month, letter home to Mum, no Hogsmeade."

"Have the owls come yet?" Jimmy Phillips paused before taking a bite of sausage.

"Not yet, should be anytime now. I smell a howler." Finn grinned at HR. "Completely worth it, though. What'd your Dad say?"

"Nothing, really. Just said I should try to stay out of trouble an' that Professor Longbottom would be handling the punishment."

Parker leaned across the table and tapped HR on the arm. "Pest One and Pest Two approaching."

HR looked over his shoulder to see his little sisters walking towards the Hufflepuff table. "This ought to be good." He turned in his seat and met his little sisters before they could say anything. "Yes, what is it now?"

Minnie smiled at Mione and handed HR a note. "We're supposed to give this to you."

"And you're not supposed to say anything about it." Mione glanced towards the professor's table then back to her brother. "Officially, anyway."

"Great, thanks girls." HR watched them walk away and then opened the note.

"I bet a gnut it's from Lily." Parker held up a gnut to the table.

"I'll take that, I bet it isn't." Finn pulled out a gnut and slapped it on the table next to Parker's money.

HR opened the note.

_Hieronymus,_

_You know I can't say anything officially, but I'm proud of you for doing what was right, even if you could have gone about it a different way. I couldn't stop your Mum, she said she had to send off the Howler or she'd look like a bad mother, so don't worry, we're not really mad at you. Just remember to try and not get into anymore trouble._

_Dad  
_

"Well?" Finn looked over at HR expectantly.

HR shoved the note in his pocket. "It's not from Lily."

"Damn." Parker handed Finn the gnut as the flood of owls began entering the Great Hall. "Oh bloody hell, HR, here's your Howler."

HR watched Calliope land in front of him, a red envelope gingerly held in her mouth. He took the envelope and opened it up. His mother's voice exploded out of the envelope.

_Hieronymus Robert Boyd! I am so ashamed of you! Fighting like that with your father a Professor! If you ever do that again you will be in so much trouble!_

With that the envelope tore itself to pieces and the small scraps landed on HR's plate.

"That's it? Your Mum must not be very mad." Hugo looked at the small pieces of red paper. "When I mailed Grandpa Arthur a toilet seat from the second floor loo Mum went mental."

HR laughed, but then two other owls landed in front of him with notes. He took the envelopes from the owls and then put them in his pocket.

"Not fair, mate." Finn put his arm around HR. "You can tell your old roomie who they're from."

"I've got to go work on Transfiguration now." HR got up from the table and ignored the pleas from his friends. "I'll see you later."

Lily found him standing outside on the bridge, leaning on the rail and looking over the water. He would glance up from a letter he was reading occasionally and then back at the water, so she walked up next to him and looked out from the bridge. She had always loved this view, as the mountains and the river were so beautiful. Lily looked up at HR, so much taller than her, and finally cleared her throat to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't know you were there. How are you?"

"I'm ok, HR. How are you? I heard your Howler this morning. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I got a note from Dad before that saying that he and Mum aren't really mad, off the records, but Mum had to do the Howler."

Lily looked out from the bridge and didn't say anything for quite some time. HR looked down at her, the red-haired girl who had always been just out of his reach, now right there next to him.

"I got letters from your brothers."

"What?" Lily turned to him, her eyes flashing. "How did they know?"

"Hugo and the twins. Hugo wrote James, Minnie and Mione sent a letter to Al."

"What did they say?"

HR looked down at her and could have sworn for a moment that he was looking at Ginny Potter instead of her daughter. She looked like he remembered when he and the Potter boys had been in trouble when they were younger.

"Well, James said I should have used magic after I beat up Graham. He's still threatening to give Graham a broom ride."

Lily put her arm through HR's and looked out at the mountains. "Fine with me." Then after a few minutes she looked to HR. "What about Al?"

HR hemmed and hawed for a minute, then eventually said "Al just said he was happy that you weren't going out with Graham anymore."

Lily took her arm from HR's and pulled the letters out his hand. "Al never writes short letters."

HR stood there on the bridge, his heart in his mouth as he watched Lily read Al's letter. He watched her face change from somewhat irritated to a very soft expression. When he couldn't bear it any longer he turned to look out over the bridge. Now his secret would be out, and everything hung in the balance. Absentmindedly HR's hand found his wand and he began turning it over and over in his pocket.

"How come you never told me?"

He turned and looked at Lily, but he couldn't say anything.

"HR, I thought you weren't interested, you just did stuff with Al and Hugo. You never did anything to let me know."

"I couldn't, Lily. You were just so, so…I don't know. I never thought you'd be interested in someone like me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Remember our first year, on the train? When you had the girls trying to get your autograph? I could never keep up with that. I like books and wands, stuff like that. I can't fly to save my life, let alone play Quidditch. You heard what Graham said, I'm Mister Meek and Mild. You're in the popular crowd. That's not me."

"Hieronymus Boyd, you know I only did a lot of that stuff because Mum and your Mum asked me to. Sure, I liked it at first, but after a while it's just something I do, like how you work at Ollivander's. You've never treated me like a famous Potter; you've always treated me like everybody else. Why the bloody hell didn't you ask me out?"

"I was afraid you'd say no."

"Well, I would've said yes. I always thought you just thought of me as Al's sister."

"No, Lilly." HR looked down at her. "You're much more than that."

"Good." Lily handed him the letters. "Keep it that way."

When HR returned to his bedroom all of his roommates were waiting for him, and before he could say anything they had pulled him onto a chair in the middle of the room.

"Hieronymus Robert Boyd, do you promise to tell the truth?" Finn was pointing his wand at him with a serious face.

"Uh, yeah, Finn. Sure."

Finn looked over to Jimmy. "Master Phillips, you may proceed."

Jimmy, with his hands behind his back and in his best authoritarian tones, which everyone recognized as an imitation of Professor Farnsworth when she was angry, began his interrogation. "Mr. Boyd, is it true that recently you beat the stuffing out of Graham Kent?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Is it also true that the beating in question took place because Mr. Kent slapped Miss Lily Potter?"

"Yeah, Jimmy. It is."

"Did the beating that you freely admit to perpetrating use a lot of fancy Muggle stuff?"

"Jimmy, you're not doing it right!"

The chubby blonde boy looked over at Parker, who was sitting on his bed, and shook his head. "Right. Mr. Boyd, did the, uh, altercation utilize advanced, um, Muggle fighting techniques?"

HR laughed. "Yeah. Sure."

"Mr. Boyd, will you teach your roommates these advanced Muggle fighting techniques?"

"Sure, Jimmy, I'll teach you." HR looked at his roommates as if they were crazy. "Only you blokes…"

"No further questions." Jimmy looked over at Finn. "Your witness."

Finn walked over and put his face very close to HR's. "Mr. Boyd, are you now dating Lily Potter, the short, famous and completely fit redhead daughter of Harry Potter?"

HR put his head down and took off his glasses.

Parker banged his shoe on the wall. "The witness will answer the question!"

HR looked at Parker, and then Jimmy and Finn. "Yes, I am. I'm dating Lily Potter."

"Aha!" Finn looked triumphant. "Have you snogged her yet?'

"Yes."

HR's answer brought a small "whoop" from Jimmy, who returned to mock-seriousness after a look from Parker.

Finn walked away from HR, then tuned back quickly. "Is it also true that you've fancied her ever since your first year at Hogwarts?" Finn wagged his wand in HR's face. "Or even before that? Answer the question!"

"Uh…" HR looked at his roommates. "Was it obvious?"

This was the straw that finally broke the camel's back, as all of HR's roommates began laughing uproariously. After a while, Jimmy looked over at HR. "Mate, it's been as obvious as the nose on your face."

HR put his glasses back on and shook his head. "Bloody hell."


	4. A Family Tradition 2025

Chapter 4: Family Tradition (2025)

Lily and HR walked the streets of London, attracting a few stares from other people. It wasn't because that they were a witch and wizard, it was due to the height difference. At the completion of their final year at Hogwarts, HR stood a full six foot four inches, more than a foot taller than his girlfriend. This wasn't completely uncommon, the height difference between a couple, but what caused the woman with the shopping bags to smile as they passed was the fact that the short red-haired girl was obviously in charge, and it appeared that the couple was late.

"HR, it's just The Burrow. You've been going there all your life, why would now be any different?"

"It will be this time." HR kept walking with Lily, but shook his head. "We're not at Hogwarts anymore. Now the real questions will begin."

"We've been together this long and you're still worried about that?" Lily shook her head, her long red hair whipping about until she pulled it behind her with a quick twist and stuck her wand through the hastily created hairstyle to keep everything from falling apart.

"No, I'm fine with that; it's the questions from everyone about our future. Am I going to go into the Ministry, am I going to work at Ollivander's, am I going into the army? All that kind of stuff. You ready for that?"

"Oh. Well, I guess. Come on now, just a little further and we can leave." She pulled on his hand and they found themselves in a small alley. "You do it; you know I'm not very good."

HR shook his head. "I still think you flirted with the examiner. Don't know how else you got your apparition license. _Oh, I'm Lily Potter; I have to have a license._"

She smiled and hit him on the arm. "Stop it. Come on, Mum will send out a search party if we're not there soon." She held HR's hand and looked at him, and then before she could say a word they arrived on the outskirts of The Burrow. 

If The Burrow had been crowded at family events before, those events were just been a prelude to the current event in Lily's opinion, as the garden was full and the house must have been bursting at the seams. She looked up at HR and bit her bottom lip slightly.

"Lily, go help your Gran. I know she's waiting for you. Go on, I'll find you later."

Lily looked at HR and simply pointed to her lips, her sign that she needed a kiss. As she was too short to initiate anything it had become one of their little signs. He leaned down and kissed her, and then she walked towards the kitchen. HR stood and looked at the crowd, trying to muster up the courage to brave the gauntlet of questions. He had been standing there for some time when he heard someone calling to him.

"HR? Hey HR! When'd you get here?"

James Potter walked towards HR, butterbeer in hand. HR nervously waved at James. He'd been good-naturedly interrogated by Lily's older brother when they first began dating, but James was happy that it was HR dating Lily, not Graham Kent and they had settled into a comfortable camaraderie.

"Just a few minutes ago. Looks like absolutely everybody is here."

James finally reached HR and stuck out his hand, which HR gladly shook. "Oh yeah, the place is packed. I take it Lily went to help Gran?"

"Yeah, she took one look at the crowd and set off for the kitchen."

"Well, you know Lily, always in the kitchen. I swear she's the only one who inherited Gran's love of cooking. Stella sure couldn't cook."

"Couldn't?" HR looked over at James. "You broke up?"

"She chucked me. For the best, actually. I'm travelling so much with Puddlemere that I barely saw her. Come on, you need a drink." 

"There's my boy!"

Melody Boyd stood next to Ginny Potter and Hannah Longbottom, waving at her son. HR walked over and gave his Mum a kiss on the cheek, then did the same to Ginny and Hannah.

"The girls here, Mum?"

"Yes, they're around here somewhere. The twins are probably bothering Al, so you might need to go rescue him. Gin's upstairs, she finally convinced Arthur to sit for her. She's trying to paint all the Weasleys, but I don't know where she'll find the time, let alone get them all to sit down for long enough."

Ginny laughed at that, and then looked at HR. "Might as well get this out of the way up front. So, HR, what are you planning on doing now that you're out of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, what are you planning?" Melody looked up to her son with a very interested expression.

HR adjusted his glasses. "Um, is Dad here?"

"Yes, he's with Harry, Ron and everybody out back. But you didn't answer my question." Melody continued her intent gaze at her son, and when HR looked over at Ginny she mouthed "sorry."

HR took a deep breath, paused, and launched into it. "I'm going to work at Ollivander's. He's agreed to bring me on as an apprentice. Pay won't be much to start with, but he says if things go as he expects that in a few years there's a possibility he would bring me on as a partner."

HR closed his eyes and waited, but nothing happened. After opening his eyes he saw the three witches smiling at him.

"At least you didn't lie to your poor Mum." Melody was smiling at her son; she knew how much it had taken for him to tell her the truth. "You know I wanted you to work at the Ministry, but I know you'd be unhappy there. You've always been interested in wands, even before your first visit to Ollivander's."

"Thanks, Mum. It means a lot to me. I'm starting next week." HR paused for a minute and then watched two uniformed wizards walk by. "Sorry, but I just saw Hugo and Scorpius. I'll talk to you later."

"Is Lily here?" Ginny looked at HR with a smile. "Wait, let me guess, she's in the kitchen, right?"

HR nodded. "I'll talk to you later, ok?" The three witches nodded back and HR made his way towards the back yard. 

"Salt, please." Molly Weasley stood over the stove, wearing her familiar apron, and worked on part of the vast amounts of food needed to feed the party attendees.

With a quick wave of her wand Lily sent the salt to her Gran and then flicked her wand at a pot, continuing the circular motion of the spoon in a pot of chili.

"So, Lily, what are your plans now that you're finished with school?"

"I don't know, Gran. I might work for one of the charities for a while until I figure out what I want to do."

"Pepper." As the pepper floated over to Molly she took a quick look at her granddaughter; Lily reminded her so much of Ginny at that age, and to be honest she saw a lot of herself as well. "Well, I understand about wanting to keep your options open, but what about your NEWTs? Didn't you take those classes so you could work in the Ministry? I know the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes would be very glad to have you."

"I don't know if I really want to do that for the rest of my life. I mean, telling Muggles that it was just swamp gas or something until I'm old doesn't really sound like me. Does it?"

"Well, it would be a very safe job."

Lily shook her head. "You're still thinking about Hugo, aren't you?"

"I can't believe that boy just went and enlisted without telling his parents. If I didn't know better I'd say that Scorpius Malfoy put him up to it, but that's just wishful thinking." Molly looked up at the original Weasley family clock, now bordered by several additional family clocks. "It was so hard after we lost Fred."

"Pies, Gran." Lily watched Molly take out two pies from the oven and continued working on her chili. "I know, and it scares me. Do you think they'll start drafting people into the army? I read in _The Prophet_ that it might happen soon."

"Oh, I wouldn't think so. No, that won't happen." Molly looked at her pies, cooling on the counter. "Well, I hope it won't. Nothing for you to worry about."

Lily didn't say anything; she just stared at her Uncle Fred's eternally young picture on the family clock. 

HR walked into the living room at the Burrow to find Minnie and Mione Boyd sitting on either side of Al Potter on the sofa. From the look on Al's face he'd been there a while and, as usual, was too kind to dismiss them entirely.

Noticing her brother, Mione smiled at him. "Don't you just love Al's long hair? And did you see his new tattoo?"

"Yeah, his hair's great and I'm sure the tattoo is the best thing ever. Why don't you two go bug somebody else for a little while? Like now."

As his sisters walked out of the room they gave him their best impressions of their Mum with a full head of steam, but HR ignored them and sat down next to Al.

"So, what's the latest? New tattoo, huh?"

"Yeah, Rhodesian Ridgeback." Al pulled back his sleeve to show a large dragon that would occasionally breathe fire. "Uncle Charlie's got one like it on his back. Don't tell Gran, she doesn't know about either of them."

"I'm not going to make your Gran angry. I was here when James set the shed on fire, remember?"

"That was a good one. How old were we?"

"I was five or so, you and James were what, seven and nine? Before we had wands."

"Speaking of that, you tell them?"

"Told Mum a little while ago and she was fine. It helped that Hannah and your Mum were with her, that way she couldn't lose it while her friends were there, it'd look bad."

Al laughed and leaned back on the couch. "When has that ever stopped your Mum?"

"Yeah, you're right. Still have to tell Dad though."

A small blonde blur went through the living room at high speed, only stopped by Al's arm. "Whoa, Xav, slow down."

The little boy was breathing heavily, and looked up at his cousin in irritation, a perfect combination of Charlie's seriousness and his Aunt Tinney's blonde energy. "Mione said that she'd give me a galleon if I could run around whole house in under five minutes. You owe me money."

"Don't listen to my sister, Xavier. She doesn't have any money." After seeing Xavier's crestfallen face, HR couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, but I'll give you a gnut if you go and get me and Al a butterbeer." 

A large number of tables, lit with enchanted Chinese Lanterns, dotted the large backyard of the Burrow, illuminating the large crowd that had finally sat down to eat. Lily and HR found themselves at a table with Hugo, Scorpius, Al, Rose, Ron and Hermione. The conversation had been pleasant at first, but eventually the topic turned the same one at all of the other tables, the impending war.

Scorpius shook his head. "Did you hear the latest? Switzerland has fallen."

"Yeah, I got the report earlier today." Ron looked at his wife, who shook her head, but he continued. "Hermione, they're in the army" he pointed to Scorpius and Hugo, "and it's going to be in the paper tomorrow anyway. That's not all, though, we've heard they're setting up camps to hold the Muggles in."

"Daddy, that's awful. Can't we do something?"

"I don't know, Rosie. I don't know what we can do right now." After taking another bite of chili Ron took a very quick drink of milk. "Lily, is this your chili? Bloody hell it's hot."

Hermione stood up from the table. "The world is falling apart, our son is going off to war and all you can talk about is chili?" Before anyone could say another word Hermione pushed her chair back and began walking towards the house.

Ron picked up his napkin and put it on the table. "I'd better go. Hugo, you need to talk to your mother. She hasn't taken this well at all." Before leaving Ron reached out and grabbed a piece of pie and then followed Hermione into the Burrow. 

The hour had grown late and the crowd at the Burrow had thinned considerably when HR and Lily found themselves alone at their table. A few of the lanterns had lost their enchantment, so the light was lessened from earlier, leaving the couple in semi-darkness. HR was holding Lily's hand as they sat with their backs to the table and looked up at the stars.

"HR? Are you worried about the war?'

"Yeah, I am. I think it's going to be everywhere soon, even here. The last letter I got from Uncle Nate wasn't good."

Lily's thoughts kept turning back to her Uncle Fred, the uncle she had never known, and the article in _The Prophet_. "The paper had an article about the draft. It said that they'd take young, single wizards first in the draft, then witches."

"Yeah, I read that this morning."

Lily stood up and faced HR. "Well you're not going to go. I won't let you."

HR laughed. "So you're going to tell the Ministry that if I'm drafted I can't go because you said so? I don't think that'll work, Lil. You're last name's Potter, but I don't think they'll listen to you."

"Well, change my name. You can't go if you're married."

HR looked at her intently. "You're not joking, are you?"

"I am most certainly not. You've thought about it, haven't you? Tell me the truth."

HR looked at her, her hair pulled back, eyes shining, and with that look on her face. He'd seen that look enough times to know she was absolutely serious. "Yes, I have. I was going to work at Ollivander's long enough to save up and buy you a ring and ask you next Christmas. So much for that. Happy Christmas, will you marry me, Lily Potter?"

She held out her hand. "Yes, I will Hieronymus. Now let's go."

"I don't even get a kiss? And where are we going?"

"To get married, silly."

"Now?" He laughed. "I don't have a ring or anything."

She leaned over and kissed her still seated brand-new fiancée. "We'll pick up a couple of cheap rings on the way. Now get up and let's go."

"You are the craziest woman I've ever known, Lily Potter. Your parents are going to do horrible things to me."

"Better them than some army. Now come on, we'll go over to James' place and take the Floo from there. He's leaving from the Burrow to stay with Al tonight so no one will be there. Let's go get married." 

By ten a.m. the next morning Melody Boyd and Ginny Potter had almost worn out their owls. They'd contacted all of HR and Lily's friends, family and anyone else they could think of. Ginny made Harry wake up Mr. Ollivander at his house well before the shop was supposed to open, but nobody had heard from Lily or HR. Only the arrival of James Potter to Grimmauld Place stopped a full force Weasley-Potter-Boyd-Auror Department search.

"Hey Mum, are you sitting down?" James walked into the kitchen to find his Mum in her nightgown and robe, hair a complete mess, sitting next to Melody Boyd, also a complete mess. "Oh good, you're both here."

"James! Do you know where HR and Lily are?" Melody looked up to him pleadingly.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I do. They're in Skye."

"What is your sister doing in Skye? How do you know that?" Ginny's face had gone from worried to livid in a matter of seconds, making James take a step back.

"Um, they're on their honeymoon." The second after he finished speaking James covered his ears.

"WHAT!" Ginny stood up to look at her oldest son while James watched Melody's head sink to the table, landing with a very loud thump.

"Did she just faint? Lils left a note. I'm going to go find Dad. Is he upstairs?"

Ginny snatched the note out of James' hand. "I cannot believe…he's at the Burrow, James. Go tell him before I…just…"

James began backing out of the kitchen. "I think I'm gonna go to the Burrow now. Bye." As soon as he was out of earshot from his Mum and Melody, James took out his wand and cast a patronus spell, sending his silvery fox to the Burrow with the statement "Lily and HR found safe until Mum gets a hold of them." 

HR sat up in bed and looked over at his wife. His wife, he still couldn't believe it was real. The woman he had been in love with for as long as he'd known what that meant, maybe even before that, was now his wife. He shook her arm "So, Mrs. Boyd, are you planning on waking up today?"

Lily moved her hair out of her face and mumbled something, then sat up. "Can't we just stay in bed for a while? And who said that I'm taking your last name?" She kept a straight face for a while and then dissolved into laughter. "Of course I'm taking your name. I've dealt with Potter for long enough."

Before either of them could say another word a silvery chimpanzee entered the room. In George Weasley's voice the patronus said "Put on some clothes and meet me in the lobby if you want to live."

Lily's eyes went wide and met HR's. "They know! How did they…James. The note, he didn't wait like I asked. Oh no."

"They were going to find out eventually, Lil. At least they sent George instead of just showing up."

A few minutes later HR and Lily walked downstairs, hand in hand. HR was nervous, but Lily's initial fear was gone and now she was quite determined. When they entered the lobby they saw George and Angelina Weasley sitting on a sofa, holding hands and smiling.

"Glad to see somebody in the family went the traditional route." George looked at Angelina, who rolled her eyes.

"Traditional?" Lily led HR over to a chair, half-pushed him into it and sat on his lap. "We didn't get married in the traditional way, George."

"Yes, you did, little niece. He nodded towards Angelina. We did the same thing. And so did your grandparents."

"Gran and Grandpa Weasley? NO! She never told me!"

George emphatically nodded his head. "Yes, three generations now. Very good tradition, though it does come with a few drawbacks. Angry Mum's are the main one. Both of yours were very close to sending out the Aurors and the poor owls…well, they're going to need some rest."

"Did Ginny send you?" HR nervously looked over at his Uncle George, who he realized suddenly was now his real Uncle.

"No, she's at the Burrow now talking to Harry and your parents. Your Dad sent me an owl, HR, so we figured we'd better come up and give you the benefit of our expertise. Good thing there aren't many places here on Skye, and for some reason he picked this one right off. Anyway, if we don't head back soon I think Ginny may explode."

"Listen, George and I have been talking." Angelina looked over at the young couple. "We've been where you are, and if we didn't have the little flat over the shop we wouldn't have survived the first few weeks as Molly still felt like braining George every now and then. And my Mum, well, let's just say Christmas was interesting that year. So we'd like to do something for you. Nobody's lived in the flat since we built the house, and we know you haven't thought about it yet, so if you'd like you can live there. It'll need some cleaning, but it'll be your own place. You can stay until you can find something of your own, as long as you need. Would that help?"

Lily bounded off of HR's lap and into her aunt's arms, then hugged and kissed her uncle. "Oh thank you so much, it means a lot to me. I mean, us." She looked over at HR and he nodded.

"George, Angelina, thank you. We really do appreciate it." HR stood up and extended his hand to George.

George stood up and shook HR's hand. "It's quite all right, HR. Rent's due on the _OOOF_."

Angelina's elbow into George's midsection stopped him midsentence, causing him to almost double over, but then he laughed. "It's quite all right, you're welcome."

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Boyd, we'd better go to the Burrow." Angelina looked over at them. "Better pack up and be back down here in about ten minutes. I'll let them know we're on our way."

After HR and Lily went back upstairs Angelina looked over at her husband. "Go take care of their room, George."

"Why?" George appeared shocked.

"Because you're Lily's uncle, you've been Uncle George to HR since he was born and you're the richest wizard in Britain, that's why."

"Yes, I am, aren't I?"

"Also one of the biggest arses. Now take care of it before they get down here and HR tries to talk you out of it." 

If HR was nervous the night before walking up to The Burrow it paled in comparison to his current state. He held Lily's hand as they followed George and Angelina through the door and into the living room, which was filled with his family, most of the Weasleys and all of the Potters. Almost instantly after stepping foot in the living room Lily was enveloped by hugs from Minnie and Mione.

"Now you're really our sister, Lily!" Minnie looked to Lily and then to her sister Mione.

Mione laughed. "He's been in love with you forever."

Lily looked up at HR. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is." Al's voice came from the couch, next to his sleeping Mum. Seeing the odd looks on HR and Lily's faces he thumbed over at his mother "Gran took care of her."

Molly met the couple and after Minnie and Mione moved away and hugged them both. "You had us so worried. I'm just glad you're safe." Molly's tone didn't seem as surprised as Lily expected, and she thought she saw something in her Gran's expression that reminded her of when she had a secret. Then Molly's tone changed. "But you scared us to death. I think you'd better sit down and do some explaining."

"What'd you do to Mum?" Lily's eyes went towards the couch.

"Sleeping draught. Told her it was a calming draught. Best for everybody. Now sit."

Two chairs were pulled in front of a semi-circle of expectant faces, and HR and Lily slowly sat down. HR glanced up at his Dad, but he couldn't read his expression, and he avoided looking at Harry altogether.

"So," Harry began, forcing HR to look at him, "why the sudden rush?"

"The war, Dad." Lily's voice was matter of fact. "Hugo may have enlisted, but they're going to be drafting people soon. _The Prophet_ said that they weren't going to draft married people. HR was going to ask me at Christmas anyway."

"Is that true, son?" Hank looked over at his son, who nodded.

"I was going to save up for a ring, but we decided we didn't want to wait." HR looked over at his mother, and HR couldn't tell what she was thinking. "I told her she spoiled the surprise."

Arthur Weasley was the one face that HR could definitely read, as he was obviously happy. "And how did Lily spoil the surprise?"

"I asked him first, Grandpa."

James began laughing uproariously. "I'm so glad Mum's asleep."

Lily gave her oldest brother a nasty look. "Well he asked me properly after that, sort of. After I ruined his surprise he said 'So much for that. Happy Christmas, will you marry me, Lily Potter?' Of course I said yes."

HR turned to Lily "You remember the exact words?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course."

HR heard his mother, in a very soft voice, simply say "Hieronymus?"

"Yes, Mum?'

"You remember what I told you about my first marriage. Please tell me it isn't like that."

Virginia Boyd began laughing. "Oh no, Mum. It's not."

Every eye turned to Gin, who sat on the sofa as if she was the cat that ate the canary.

Gin gave her brother a very big and deliberate smile. "He's been in love with her for ages. He thought about marrying Lily around, um, I think Christmas last year."

HR was shocked. "How do you know that? I didn't tell anybody!"

"I read your journal. You really should put a decent locking spell on it, you know."

HR's mouth fell wide open, and when he regained the ability to speak the only thing he could come up with was calling his sister a 'total Slytherin.'

Gin laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, Hufflepuff."

Molly stood up and addressed her family. "Well, I think interrogation time is over. Lily, why don't you and the women stay here in the kitchen and we'll make some tea. Arthur, why don't you take the boys and go out to the shed. I'm sure you have some man-things to discuss with HR." 

Lily sat at the table with the other women and sipped her tea quietly. She watched the other women do meaningless things around the kitchen to keep busy, obviously waiting until Ginny woke up to really say much. Out of the corner of her eye Lily saw Melody sit beside her.

"Do you know why I'm a little freaked out, Lily?"

Lily nodded, "HR told me about your first marriage. It wasn't like that, Mrs. Boyd, we were both sober."

Melody laughed. "Mrs. Boyd, I don't think you've ever called me that Lily. I guess I'm your Mum now too. Don't get me wrong, I think you and HR are perfect together; it's just going to take me some time to get used to the fact that you two are married, ok? I am happy, but I'm still in a bit of shock. And you two had us so worried, with the war going on…a mother just thinks the worst sometimes."

Molly sat down and placed a freshly baked plate of biscuits on the table. "I think the fact that you didn't tell anybody where you were going caused the biggest problem, dear."

Lily looked over at her Gran. "You didn't seem as surprised as everybody else. Why not?"

Molly looked up at her Weasley family clocks, and Lily followed her eyes. The Potter clock had added HR's name and picture next to the picture of Lily Boyd. 

HR was sweating, despite the cool morning temperature. He was standing in Arthur's shed next to the Anglia drinking a butterbeer with the rest of the men and it was the least amount of conversation that he'd ever been a part of in the shed. Usually this was the place where all of the man-talk, as Molly called it, took place. Now, though, it was very quiet.

Harry cleared his throat, and everyone turned to him. "Well. I am glad that I got a son-in-law that I've known for a very long time, all his life to be exact. That does make things easier. But, uh, HR? I'm not the one you're going to have to win over. Ginny's the one who will need to be catered to a bit. She's been planning her only daughter's wedding for years. Let's just say that whatever she asks it would be in your best interests to accommodate, ok?"

HR nodded and took a sip of butterbeer. He was surprised as before he could say anything, Harry had walked over and put out his hand.

"I don't think Lily could have made a better choice."

HR smiled and shook his new father-in-law's hand.

Harry didn't let his hand go immediately, though, and looked at him very directly. "Just remember, she's my only daughter, and she has two very protective brothers, so you'd better treat her properly, understand?"

"Yes sir."

Harry laughed and pulled HR into a hug. After letting him go Al and James came over congratulated him, and finally Hank came over to his son.

"This isn't a light decision, son. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, Dad, I do."

"That's what I thought." Hank hugged his son, then held him at arm's length and looked up at him. "Sybill was right."

"Sybill? Professor Trelawney? What's she got to do with anything?"

Hank explained Sybill Trelawney's prophecy all those years ago, specifically how the oldest child would bind him closer to the people that care about him.

Harry shook his head. "Just when you think she's just a harmless Divination professor, she comes up with something like that. Maybe that'll help Ginny with things. It wasn't the war or the draft, it was prophecy." 

Ginny Potter rubbed her eyes and groggily got off of the couch. "Harry, I just had the weirdest dream." She took a couple of steps forward and hit her leg on the coffee table, bringing her out of her waking state to full consciousness. After running her hands through her hair she looked at her daughter, her Mum, Angelina, Melody and Virginia Boyd at the table drinking tea, then over to the sofa to see the Boyd twins sitting there smiling. "It wasn't a dream, was it?

Lily shook her head nervously. "No Mum, it wasn't."

Ginny watched Angelina get up from the chair next to Lily and sit further down the table. After sitting down and making a cup of tea for herself she calmly took a few sips. No one at the table said a word. It seemed like an eternity to Lily before her mother looked over to her.

"Lily. You're of age now, so getting married was your decision, but I am going to ask a few things. Are you pregnant?"

"No, Mum!"

Ginny's voice was eerily calm and measured. "Good. That's good. Where are you going to live?"

"Angelina and George said we could live in the flat above the Diagon Alley shop until we can get a place of our own."

Ginny nodded and looked over to Angelina. "That's very nice of you and George, thank you." Angelina smiled back at Ginny.

"Now, about your wedding." Ginny looked over to Lily. "Was it properly performed?"

"Yes, Mum, we did everything the right way."

Ginny's tone was still very calm. "And who was your witness?"

"The witch who does the registration."

"You don't remember her name?" Ginny took another sip of tea.

"No, not right now, Mum."

That was the signal for Ginny, as she put her teacup down hard, spilling half of its contents. "So you got married without telling your family and you don't even know the name of the witch who was your witness? Lily Luna Potter! Bloody hell, that's not a proper wedding! You are going to have a proper wedding, with your family there. I am not going to have my only daughter get married and not be there!"

Lily had held it together until hearing her Mum, and finally the tears came. "I'm sorry, Mum! I'm sorry, it's just that with the war and the draft coming I didn't want to lose HR and I saw Uncle Fred's name on the clock and I realized that I could lose HR before we ever got a chance to get married and I didn't want that to happen. He was going to ask me at Christmas and I would have said yes, besides I asked him first. Oh Mum, I'm sorry. We'll have a ceremony for everybody, you can plan it all and Dad can give me away." Lily buried her face in her hands and began to sob, not noticing the change in expression on her Mum's face.

Ginny looked over at the clock and saw her brother's name and then looked to the Potter clock and saw HR's name added next to Lily's, as well as Lily's name change. After catching the look on her Mum's face Ginny looked over to her crying daughter, and put her hand on Lily's head.

"Oh Lils, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to be afraid the one you love is never coming back. Did you really ask him first?"

Lily's sobs lessened somewhat and she looked up at her mother. "Sort of. He was going to ask me at Christmas."

Melody looked over to her new daughter-in-law and remembered how easy it was when she married Hank, that her mother-in-law Karen had welcomed her into the family with open arms. The memories of that came flooding back to her and her heart went out to Lily. She put her hand on Lily's arm. "Lily, I think your mother and I can plan a very nice ceremony for you and HR."

Through sniffles Lily smiled at Melody, and then looked to her Mum, who nodded. "Gran, can we have the ceremony here?"

"Of course, Lily. Of course." Molly looked at Ginny, who smiled. "Just like your Mum and Dad."


	5. A Lot to Live Up To 2027

Chapter 5: A Lot to Live Up To (2027)

HR stood in the back stockroom at Ollivander's with a large clipboard in his hand. After months of trying he'd finally convinced Ollivander that they needed to do an actual inventory; for years Ollivander had simply kept everything in his head. While HR had the necessary "wandmaker's intuition" according to Ollivander, he found it harder to locate exactly what he was looking for when a customer entered the shop. After initially being quite pleased with himself that Ollivander had acquiesced to his inventory idea, HR was now quite irritated, as it was his job to detail all of the wands.

Further compounding his frustration was the fact that he couldn't keep his mind on his work; every few minutes he'd think of Lily, and the calendar, and his mind would wander uncontrollably. Lily made him go to work, as he'd wanted to stay home with her, but she had been quite adamant about keeping to his regular schedule. He looked over at the rows of dusty wand boxes and gave up, walked through the stockroom and sat down at the little office that he shared with Ollivander.

"A bit daunting, isn't it?" Ollivander sat at his desk and moved his woodworking tools to the side. "You can't expect to finish it in a day, my boy."

"I know, but you would think I could have made more progress than what I've done so far." HR took off his glasses and carelessly slid them across the table until they finally stopped short of the edge. "I can't concentrate."

"It's to be expected. I was surprised to see you this morning, but I'm glad you stopped in. I need to discuss something with you."

HR looked up to his boss worriedly. If Ollivander let him go it couldn't come at a worse time, but there had been nothing to indicate that his sacking was the topic at hand. Lately HR had been thinking about things in the worst possible light, a bad habit that reoccurred when he was worried. "Is there something wrong?"

Ollivander nodded slowly. "Yes, HR, something is wrong. How long have you been my apprentice?"

"Two years. Ever since I left Hogwarts."

"Quite right. Much too long."

HR's stomach dropped. _The worst possible time. What would Lily say? How could he tell her?_

Ollivander smiled slyly. He knew his apprentice well enough to know that HR would be conjuring up dark clouds. "Yes, much too long to be an apprentice, which is why I had these drawn up last week."

HR watched as Ollivander pulled a roll of parchment from a stack, unrolled it and walked over to the small table. He sat down and smoothed it out in front of HR.

"I'm an old man, HR. Very old. I feel it's high time that I take a very long holiday, but before I do that I need to settle a few things, one of them being you."

"Me?" HR looked at his boss in shock. _What_ _was he talking about?_

"You are far too accomplished to be an apprentice, which is what I'm about to change, if you agree to it, that is. The papers you see before you are legal documents that will make you an equal partner in Ollivander's." Ollivander sat and looked at HR, amused at the shocked expression on his face. "I want to make sure that the shop is in good hands when I'm gone."

HR couldn't believe it; a partner! He quickly pulled the parchment towards him, and in doing so knocked his glasses off the edge of the table. Ollivander had seen that happen many times before, so his wand was at the ready and levitated HR's glasses back to the table. After putting on his glasses and reading the document, HR's head snapped up quickly.

"How long is this holiday, exactly?"

Ollivander smiled warmly. "A very long time."

HR's voice almost betrayed his emotions, as he struggled to keep his composure. "You're not just making me a partner, are you? Did I read that correctly?"

"You did, my boy. HR, you have been in this shop as often as you could from your very first visit. You worked during the summers when others were busy playing Quidditch, when you could have been doing other things. After you and Lily were married the two of you have treated me as if I was family. I cannot count the times that you and Lily ate supper with me here in the back of the shop, and Lily has always made sure that I've had plenty to eat, as you know I forget to eat on occasion. HR, I never married. I have no children. I hope you don't mind, but I've always thought of you as a son. With the changes that are happening in your life that little flat of yours will be too small, and quickly. My boy, you've given me the luxury that few men have, peace of mind in my old age. I know this shop will continue as it has for centuries. And I know that the person who will own that shop loves it as much as I do."

HR was stunned. "I…I don't know what to say."

Ollivander laughed. "You don't have to say anything, my boy, but you do need to sign your name."

After taking a quill from Ollivander, HR signed his name at the bottom of the parchment. He sat back and looked at Ollivander.

"I can't believe…thank you." HR stood up and held out his hand.

Ollivander stood up and shook his head. "I believe we are past handshakes at this point." He hugged HR, and then held him at arm's length. "Now this is an order; go home and be with Lily. I know she told you to come in today, but I am the Senior Partner, so what I say goes. Besides, Lily won't argue with me." 

HR opened the door to the flat and put his coat on the rack next to the door. "Lils? Are you awake?"

As there was no answer, he quickly walked through the small rooms and opened the door to the bedroom. Lily was not napping as he expected, as the bed was perfectly made with the usual tight corners that he'd learned to make over the years. He looked over by the door and noticed that the bag for the hospital, packed weeks ago, was missing. It took a few minutes for the significance of the missing bag to register, but when it did he almost ran into the doorframe in his haste.

HR ran to the fireplace, threw down the Floo powder and yelled his destination at the top of his lungs. The moment that he arrived at St. Mungo's HR was met by his father-in-law, who held up both hands to avoid being run over.

"Whoa! HR, hold up! Brush off the Floo powder and calm down. Now where's Al?"

"Al? Why would I know where Al is?" HR used his hand to rapidly brush the Floo powder off of his shoulders, missing the majority of it.

Harry took out his wand and siphoned all of the Floo powder off of HR. "Ginny sent him over to the shop to bring you to the hospital. Lily's only been here for a few minutes, you haven't missed anything. Why aren't you at work? Lily said she had to make you go in this morning."

It took HR a few moments to realize that Harry had asked him a question. Instead of immediately registering that he needed to respond, HR's focus was on a picture of a smiling witch holding a baby on the wall just over Harry's shoulder.

Al Potter walked in the doorway and clapped HR on the shoulder. "There you are. Ollivander said he sent you home, but after stopping by the flat I figured I'd find you here. Long time no see, mate."

HR turned to Albus and was taken aback slightly. Since the last time he had seen Al his appearance had changed quite a bit. His hair was shoulder length and he had a dark goatee. "What role is that for?"

"Role? I'm not up for anything lately. Why?" Al pulled his hair back and tied it with a string. "Oh, I get it. Yeah, Mum's not too thrilled with it and I thought Granny Weasley was going to have a heart attack." Al smiled devilishly. "Erin likes it, though."

"Your mum doesn't like it? That's an understatement." Harry shook his head. "You can ask Al why he looks like a demented pirate some other time, HR, let's take you to Lily." 

HR and Al followed Harry down the hallway until they turned into a small, brightly lit room with pale yellow walls. Lily was on the bed, her very large stomach covered with one of Molly Weasley's afghans. Sitting in the chair on one side of the bed was Ginny, and sitting next to her was HR's Mum. HR didn't say a word to anyone; instead he went directly over to Lily, took her hand and kissed her.

"You had to make me go to work today, didn't you?" HR smiled down at his wife, who rolled her eyes.

"Like I knew it would happen this morning. Don't worry, all that's happened is that Aunt Audrey's given me some potions and that Mum's rallied the troops. I swear she contacted everybody."

Ginny shook her head. "Its times like these that you'll appreciate having family around, Lils."

"I miss anything?" Rose Weasley poked her head around the corner. "No, I didn't think so." She walked into the room and stood next to HR and looked at Lily. "Yeah, you look ready to pop."

"Gee, thanks Rosie." Lily glanced at HR, and then motioned for Rosie to come closer. When the cousins' heads were almost touching, Lily whispered in her ear. "Can you give me any hints? See anything special in the future?"

"No, Lily. It doesn't work like that. I can't control when I get my visions. It's still the same; I see you and HR pushing a pram outside a house in London. That's it."

"Bugger." Lily looked irritated for a moment, and then her face suddenly changed. Her grip on HR's hand turned to a vise, causing HR to call out in pain.

Rose looked to her Aunt Ginny and Melody. "I think she's getting a contraction!"

Melody looked at her watch. "They're getting closer now. I'm going to go find Audrey."

HR didn't pay attention to his Mum leaving the room; his focus was on his wife and the look of pain on her face. "Didn't they give you a potion or something?"

"Shut. Up. HR. Not. Now." Lily's breathing was hard and fast, and eventually her grip lessened on HR's hand.

The room began spinning for HR. He put his hand on the side of the bed to steady himself, but it did nothing to lessen the nausea that was now taking over. His grip on Lily's hand began to slip, and then he found himself falling, unable to stop it. 

When HR opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the ceiling fan move in a slow rotation, the blades moving slowly enough that he could momentarily pick out the individual blades. He tried to sit up but the pain at the back of his head made him lay back down. After reaching up he realized that a very large bandage was on his head, and that a sizeable knot had formed.

"What happened? Hello, anybody here?"

As HR tried to prop himself up to see better, he heard footsteps, finally ending next to his location. "Knocked yourself out, HR. Don't worry, you didn't miss a thing."

HR knew that lilting brogue. "Erin, help me up, will you?"

As HR was pulled slowly to a sitting position he took a look at Erin. He was still amazed at Al's wife, as she didn't have on a lick of makeup, her deep red hair was piled messily on her head and yet she was still one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his life. "I'm sorry, I know you're on duty Erin, I just…"

"Shush. A Healer's never really off-duty, you know that. Now go slowly, you might have a concussion. Easy…now there."

She sat next to the bed, and HR realized he was in a maternity room just like Lily's, except the walls in the room were pale lavender. "What time is it?"

Erin took a quick look at her watch. "Oh, a bit past eleven."

"At night! How long have I been out?" HR was panicking. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, felt somewhat woozy, but was determined to get to Lily. "Is she ok? Is the baby ok?"

"Both are doing ok, but I won't lie to you, they're worried that the baby hasn't come yet. I'll help you over there; it's just across the hallway. Now I'm going to put my arm underneath yours, and…slowly…slowly…there."

HR stood finally, and luckily for him Erin was fairly tall, making it easier for her to help him up. When he stood up and looked at the room he realized his sister Mione was sleeping in a chair, her parchment and quill in her hands. He took them from her hands and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mione? Mione, wake up. You're doing a horrible job of watching over me." When she didn't wake he took a quick look at the parchment, and what he saw surprised him somewhat. Why would she be writing to him? He'd ask her about it later, but now there were more important things, so he kicked the chair, causing his sister to sit up quickly.

"What? What is it?"

HR handed the parchment and quill to his sister rather brusquely. "You're doing a shit job of taking care of me, Mione. I'm going to see Lily."

Erin shook her head to stop Mione's protests, and grabbed HR's arm. "Come on, fainter. Let's go see your wife." 

When HR got to Lily's bedside he felt his stomach drop away. Lily looked exhausted and worried; her expression was one that he'd only seen a few times when she was completely terrified. He took her hand and with the other hand wiped away the sweaty hair from her brow. She put his hand in the vise once again, and while breathing hard her eyes met his, and he knew that something wasn't right. It shouldn't be taking this long. When the contraction was over he leaned down and put his face close to hers, not saying anything, and rested his forehead against hers.

Her voice seemed weak and tired to HR when she finally spoke. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"I know, Lily, I know. Just do your best, I know you can do it."

They stayed in the same position until a Healer came in to check on Lily. After going through the routine the Healer motioned to HR to join him in the corner of the room. It was at that time when HR realized the sheer number of people in the room. Besides the Potters and his parents Arthur and Molly were there, along with Rosie, Al and Erin, Hermione and Angelina. George and Ron stood in the corner, their faces drawn. HR followed the Healer to the corner, and his heart was in his throat before a word had been said.

"She's not progressing as we hoped, and if she keeps at it much longer there's an increased risk to her and the baby. Mr. Boyd, we've given her everything to speed up the delivery, but if she doesn't make a great deal of progress soon, we're going to have to do a procedure to deliver the baby by other means."

"Other means? What do you mean?" HR looked at the man, and noticed the worried look on his face.

"A procedure that delivers the baby, but not in the normal manner. In the Muggle world it's called a caesarean procedure. There's a greater risk for witches. I don't really have the time to explain everything, but when I come back in a half hour…well, you should prepare yourself for that option. We've already explained everything to Mrs. Boyd, and she wants to keep trying, but the risk factors are too high now. I need to talk to the Head Healer, we need to prepare just in case."

The Healer patted HR on the arm and then walked briskly out of the room. HR stood motionless, staring at the corner. He couldn't move. Everything was happening too fast, and too slowly, and everything was wrong. After taking a deep breath HR turned and walked to Lily and sat down next to her. He took her hand, and when the contraction came he didn't notice the pain; instead he focused on his wife and the struggle and pain she was enduring. The next thing he noticed was the Healer touching him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Boyd? I'm sorry, we can't wait any longer. We have to do it now. Everyone will have to leave, including you. It will take some time, so you should say goodbye to your wife for now."

"No! I'm not going to do that!" Lily was frantic. Her voice was strained.

HR wiped a tear from her cheek. "Lily, I'm not losing you and the baby. Do what they say. As soon as I can I'll be with you."

After looking at HR's eyes Lily knew that he was right and sadly nodded her head. HR kissed her and walked out of the room quickly. As soon as he could look up he saw his Dad, and Hank took his son's arm as they walked out of St. Mungo's into the cool night air. 

HR walked silently with his Dad through the streets, not noticing anything or anyone, oblivious to the world around him. Eventually they made their way to a small park and without saying anything HR sat on the bench, leaving Hank to walk for a few steps before realizing his son had stopped. Hank went back and sat on the bench and put his arm around his son. He knew Hieronymus, and he knew that his son was dwelling on the absolute worst possibilities.

"I'm sure Lily and the baby will be fine, HR. The Healers…"

"But what if they aren't fine? I don't know what I'd do without her." HR looked down at his shoes, and then suddenly looked up to his father. "Still carry an 'emergency pack', Dad?"

"What? How do you know that?" Hank looked over to his son with a shocked expression.

"Please, Dad. Hugo an' Parker an' me used to sneak them in the summers. Well, sixth year anyway, before Mum found your hiding place."

Hank opened his jacket and said "emergency" to his jacket, which revealed a small pocket that held a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. After removing the cigarettes he took out two and handed one to his son.

"You're lucky I've still got two of the Smoke Away Sweets left. And if you ever tell your Mum about this…"

"Don't worry, Dad. I like your pipes better anyway." HR took the cigarette, lit it with his wand, and then tipped his wand over to his Dad's cigarette. "And your lighters are always out of fluid."

The two Boyd men sat on the park bench and smoked in silence. Hank looked over to his son, who was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, head down. Occasionally HR would lift his hand to inhale, but it wasn't until the cigarette was done that he lifted his head.

"Give me your cigarette butt, Dad." HR took the cigarette butts, threw them in the air and vanished them with his wand.

Without saying anything Hank handed HR a Smoke Away Sweet and the two of them chewed in silence. Eventually HR stood up.

"Come on, Dad, I can't take it anymore."

Hank stood up and looked at his tall son, so young and so full of fear. "I'm sure everything will be all right."

HR's tone was bitter. "Did Trelawney tell you that?"

"No, HR. To be honest I don't know. Nobody does for sure. We just have to have faith." 

When HR and Hank returned to St. Mungo's the waiting room was overflowing. Charlie and Tinney Weasley sat with Xavier next to a window, and Parker Campbell and Jimmy Phillips sat with the twins; even Mr. Ollivander had arrived. Every head looked up to HR as he walked past without acknowledging them, leaving Hank standing in the doorway. After sitting next to Teddy and Victoire, Hank felt the enormity of situation creep up on him like a fog, until eventually he sat with his head in his hands. Rose Weasley walked over to Hank and knelt down next to him.

In a voice that only Hank could hear, Rose whispered "Professor M, don't worry. I haven't told anyone but Lily, but I've seen HR and Lily pushing a pram outside a house in London. It's going to be ok."

Hank raised his head. "Are you sure about that, Rosie?"

She nodded. Hank leaned back for a moment, and then got up to go find HR.

HR stood talking to a Healer when his father arrived and quietly conveyed the conversation he'd had with Rose.

"That's nice and all, but Rose isn't always right. She has her blind spots. She had no idea about her boyfriend, so I'm not trusting that. The Healer said they're almost finished, about another…"

The very loud and distinct cry of a baby cut off HR's thoughts. The Healer blocked the door immediately, telling HR that he couldn't quite go in yet, as there were still things that needed to be done for Lily. HR wasn't easily dissuaded, though, as the Healer and Hank had to literally hold him back. Eventually, though, HR acquiesced and leaned against the wall, turning his wand over and over in his pocket. For HR time seemed to stretch on as if it was cursed, and every so often he would glance at his watch, then to the Healer, then back to his watch. Just when it seemed as if he was ready to burst Audrey Weasley walked through the door and hugged HR.

"Hieronymus, you can go in now." 

After walking into the room HR stopped and looked at Lily. She was extremely pale, and he'd never seen her look that tired in his life, but she held a squirming bundle in her arms. He walked forward and kissed Lily on her forehead.

"HR! Oh HR, it's a boy! A boy!"

"Lils, are you ok? You had me so worried, I…I didn't know what I'd do if…"

"Shush. Would you like to see your son?'

Lily pulled back the blue blanket to reveal a very pale, squirming baby with very fine red hair. HR put his hand down and softly cradled his son's head, not believing that the moment that he and Lily had waited for was finally there. Lily picked up their son and handed him to HR, and HR cradled him gently in his arms.

"HR, you haven't changed your mind on the name, have you?"

"No, I haven't. Have you?"

She shook her head and smiled. While HR looked down at his son, a Healer came into the room very quietly.

"Mr. Boyd, I'm afraid that your wife needs to rest now. I'm going to give her a sleeping draught, as well as a potion for the pain, so you'll need to let her be for a while. Why don't you introduce your son to your family? We'll come in and take him back to the nursery in a little while."

HR leaned forward as gently as he could with his son in his arms and kissed Lily. "I'm going to add that name we talked about; it's even more appropriate after what happened at work. I'll fill you in later. 

The waiting room at St. Mungo's, despite it's full capacity, was very quiet as HR walked in. "Everybody? First, Lily's doing fine, she's resting now and I think you'll be able to see her soon. It's a boy!"

This caused almost everybody to stand and crowd around HR, and eventually he sat down on one of the chairs. Melody and Ginny were in tears, and Molly held on tightly to Arthur. HR laughed as he watched Rosie receive a few Galleons from her Uncle George, and surprisingly it was Tinney Weasley who finally asked the question.

"So, HR, what's his name?"

"Well, Lily and I talked about it for hours and hours, but we finally decided that he should be named after some very important people. Sorry, George." HR's comment caused a good bit of laughter, and when it died down he cleared his throat. "His name is Arthur Thomas Ollivander Boyd."

Ginny, Harry, Melody and Hank took turns holding little Arthur, and after taking him back from his father, HR walked over to Arthur Weasley. "Would you like to hold your great-grandson, and namesake?"

Molly almost couldn't contain herself as she hugged HR. Arthur Weasley sat in a chair and looked down at his great-grandson with tears brimming in his eyes. It was at that moment that HR felt a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned he saw Mr. Ollivander.

"My boy, my boy, I am honored."

"Don't think that our conversation earlier had anything to do with it, Lily and I had been talking about it for a while. We felt the Ollivander name should continue, and you've…well, I don't know what I would be doing right now if it wasn't for you."

Al walked up and shook HR's hand, then pulled him into a hug. After they separated Al looked at HR. "Named after Grandpa Arthur, your Grandpa Tom and Mr. Ollivander. Certainly gave him a lot to live up to."

"You should know about that. Gotta set your sights high, right Al?" Out of the corner of his eye HR saw a Healer walk in, only to be met by Ron and James. He elbowed Al and pointed in their direction. "What are they up to?"

The Healer walked up to HR and held out two small sleeper outfits. "Time for the first baby picture, which one do you want him to wear?"

HR laughed as he recognized the small pieces of clothing offered contained the colors of the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United.


End file.
